Talk:The Big Goodbye (episode)
Lipstick outside the holodeck? Anyone want to theorize how Picard managed to wear Jessica Bradley's lipstick outside the holodeck? --Heath 07:16, 16 July 2006 (UTC) :Smaller things are replicated, not holographic. The computer detected that Captain Picard was supposed to have lipstick on him, so it replicated it. Mainphramephreak 07:35, 30 August 2006 (UTC) ::The lipstick smear is not unique in this regard. Farpoint established that holo-water can leave the holodeck, and a holo-snowball flies out of the holodeck in Angel One. Thinking off the top of my head, with the exception of Cyrus Redblock and Mister Leech, it's not until Ship in a Bottle that we see holo-matter (a book) disintegrate as soon as it passes through the door. Exolinguist 07:53, 30 August 2006 (UTC) :::Actually, some of this would make good additions to the holodeck page, if it is not already there. --OuroborosCobra talk 08:07, 30 August 2006 (UTC) Holodeck exits? BTW, when that Cyrus walked out from Holodeck, where's Wesley and everybody ? Weren't they supposed to be outside, working on Holodeck panel ? :There are two entrances/exits for this holodeck. The first entrance/exit which is the primary one is shown to be near a turbolift. The second, an emergency door, leads to a corridor.--AirTram3, 01-12-2007, 6:16 pm (PST) Removed comments Removed the following as mere coincidences unless cited: *The events of the Dixon Hill program as depicted on the holodeck are reminiscent of the 1941 film The Maltese Falcon, featuring famed American private eye Sam Spade in his search for a titular statue. The episode uses a similar low-camera angle to that used in the film, and Mr. Cyrus Redblock bears a striking resemblence to the character of the "Fatman," while Mr. Felix Leech resembles the character of "Joel Cairo." The film was ranked as the no. 31 greatest film ever by the American Film Insitute. * The episode combines the titles of two Raymond Chandler detective novels, The Big Sleep and The Long Goodbye.--31dot 13:33, 24 August 2008 (UTC) :I re-added a note along the lines of the first because it can be cited that this episode was a deliberate homage to the film.– Cleanse 23:41, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Gregory Itzin I removed the following comment: * Gregory Itzin was offered the role of Whalen. It's had an incite tag since August '07: http://memory-alpha.org/index.php?title=The_Big_Goodbye_(episode)&diff=654066&oldid=654059 If a citation can be found, by all means re-add.– Cleanse 00:33, 25 November 2008 (UTC) "Jaradan voice" actor I don't really contribute here, but I was struck by how similar the uncredited "Jaradan voice" sounded to Paddi Edwards who had a well-known part in the episode The Dauphin. Given that Edwards was a well-known voice actress and that she appeared in an episode in the next season, I think it's not totally implausible that she voiced the Jaradan diplomat (as it were) in this episode. Obviously I realize the voice was technically altered and therefore could have ended up sounding very different from the voice of the actor who played the role, but still there was something about it that reminded me of the overly protective character from "The Dauphin." Just throwing it out there as a possibility—I think it's the only real Jaradan role in all of Star Trek so it would be fun to know who voiced it. -- 06:44, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Lieutenant Commander It's kind of hard to see, but I'm pretty sure this officer manning Ops has a Lt Cmdr rank. I can't tell if it's this actor or this one though. If anyone can view the episode and confirm that it is indeed a Lt Cmdr, can someone update the appropriate page with the shown rank, as a Lt Cmdr aboard the ship seems somewhat notable? Lazy sig (talk to Grif) 23:27, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Removed I removed the following note. I don't think it belongs to the background section. * While the vendor's surprise that the Cleveland Indians were the team who ended DiMaggio's streak would've been quite appropriate at the time of the episode's January 1988 airing, the team in 1941 was quite respectable, having finished above .500 for eleven of the previous twelve seasons, and coming within one game of winning the American League pennant the year before. Tom (talk) 00:36, January 6, 2015 (UTC) :I've removed the following note, because it is (or at least seems to be) a nitpick: "Dr. Crusher's entry scene into the holodeck was obviously shot when the set wall had been modified for Wesley and La Forge's examination of the holodeck circuitry, as the panel is exposed behind her, showing Wesley's tool, while when La Forge first gets down to the holodeck and then calls Riker, the wall has the panel closed." --Defiant (talk) 20:27, September 23, 2017 (UTC) Corridor After Data and La Forge have a discussion in a corridor, Data enters somewhere then he is seen on the bridge? Exactly where did he go to get to the bridge? SketchFan98 (talk) 00:09, December 15, 2018 (UTC) :Through the plot corridor. -- sulfur (talk) 01:55, December 15, 2018 (UTC) Dixon Hill references There are a lot of so-called "Dixon Hill references" in this articles reference section but absolutely no context or source to allow anyone to find these reference's sources. --Alan (talk) 18:10, January 6, 2020 (UTC)